Quilexis Alex Quinn Enchanted
by Alurous
Summary: Alexis Ellis Xanders My OC overheard Quinn and Rachel talking in the bathroom, when she heard Quinn talk about not wanting to bring an anchor from her past to the bright list of her futures, Alex flipped. What could happen now? This is just random parts out of the story. Songs: Enchanted by Taylor Swift / Enchanted by Owl City Taylor Swift Cover


Alexis Ellis Xanders is an OC I created for my own imaginary Glee. I also added Elizabeth "Ellie" DiAngelo, and Logan Edwards, They are Alex bestfriends. I added these three characters to the original members of the Glee Club for fun.

This is just a scene of what I believe is the story of Alex and Quinn. I am very lazy to just start from a beginning. I do not own anything but the three characters Alex, Ellie and Logan.

I didn't know how to take this in, she literally just said in few words at some point she will break up with me, of course it wasn't directly but it seemed like that...

I rushed furious to her locker; it was around the time she would be looking for her books in her locker to go to her next period. I saw her, with her pretty white dress with the black dress jacket she usually wears that I love; I stood there till she closed the locker and saw me.

With a big smile on her face she said _"Hey there."_

I ignored it and went right to the point. _"I heard what you told Rachel."_

Confused she answered, _"What do you mean? ..."_

_"Am I an anchor from your past?" _I questioned. I could see it in her eyes she was thinking the answer to it.

_"When were you going to tell me at some point you would break up with me?" _My face was turning red, I was burning up. I just couldn't believe it._ "No I-" _she tried to speak but I stopped her and continued.

_"Where you going to wait till graduation day?" _my eyes started watering thinking she would actually do that, the thought was insane.

_"Alex... you don't understand... I-"_ again I cut her off.

_"No, I do, but don't worry; I won't be around to ruin the 'bright lights of your future' If you want me out of your life then I will be..."_ I rushed out crying and ran, all I wanted was to run out of there... never would I thought...

While running I was not paying attention to who was in front of me, till all of the sudden I crashed into mister Schue.

_"Hey Alexis, is everything OK? Why are you crying?" _he had a worried face, even worried Mister Schue was just the cutest.

_"I-I'm not feeling well Mister Schue, I don't think I can attend Glee Club today..." _I couldn't stop the tears coming down my face even while whipping them with my jacket.

_"Would you tell me exactly what happened? You were fine an hour ago Alex..."_ still with a worried face I could see the determination to figure out what happened, I had no choice but to tell him.

_"I over-heard Quinn and Rachel talk about something... and something she said striked me hard so I confronted her and I told her I would be out of her life, that's why I can't go to Glee today Mister Schue..." _I was still breathing heavily, he handed me a cup of water and slowly I drank it, I could feel myself getting calmer by the second.

He suddenly had a sad face, like he knew what it felt like.

Mister Schue received a text message while talking to me, _"I insist you come to Glee Club, I understand your situation but trust me." _He was my teacher, I couldn't tell him no. So I did.

As we walked in I saw everyone sitting looking at me, then I noticed Quinn was sitting in front of all of them... I found it weird; I just walked in, sat and didn't look at her. Instead I paid attention to Ellie who was smiling at me as if I had something funny on my face.

I could feel Quinn's stare on me, then Logan started playing the guitar into a soothing tune, and then Quinn opened her mouth to sing.

_"There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles, same old tired lonely place..." _the moment I listen to her I just couldn't look away; I turned my head and met her gaze in amaze. Why was she singing this? I'm so confused.

_"Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face..." _I was completely blank, I could see her smile at me, and it just warmed my heart, she sings like an angel.

_"All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you..." _a tear started coming out of my eye, right now, at this very moment in this very second the world could of fall and all I could of cared about are her words. She stood up and started making her way to me. I could hear Ellie whispering something but I couldn't make what it was.

_"Your eyes whispered 'have we met'? crossed the room, your silhouette starts to make its way to me, the playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy..."_ I couldn't help but blush; she chuckled and reaches out her hand.

_"And it was enchanting to meet you, all I can say is I was enchanted to meet you..." _I placed my hand on hers as she smiled and pulled me to the middle, everyone stood up and started singing along.

_"This night is sparkling don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you..." _She stared right into my eyes I couldn't help but to sing along, _"I was enchanted to meet you too..." _

She carefully placed her arms around me and hold me like there is no tomorrow, and whispered to my ear, _"You are not an anchor to my past; you are my present and my future." _I couldn't hold the tears of happiness any longer, I whispered, _"I'm sorry Quinn..." _she pulled away and looked straight to my eyes,_ "I'm not, you made me realize that not all my past was bad, that there were some things worth to bring into the bright lights of my future, and that thing is you. I love you Al." _I turned red completely, and smiled_. "I love you too Q."_ we shared a smile.

She held my hand and pulled me with everyone as Logan kept playing.

_"This is me praying that this was the very first page, not where the storyline ends, my thoughts will echo your name until I see you again these are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon..." _I couldn't help but smile as she kept singing, _"I was enchanted to meet you..." _I replied, _"I was enchanted to meet you too..." _She held both my hands, she paused and then looked at me.

_"Please, don't be in love with someone else; please don't have somebody waiting on you; please, don't be in love with someone else; please, don't have somebody waiting on you..." _I stared in shock and sang back to her.

_"I was never in love with someone else; I never had somebody waiting on me. Cause you were all of my dreams come true, and I just wished you knew, Quinn I am so in love with you..." _Her smile in that moment felt like heaven.

_"This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew..." _Everyone was silent while me and Quinn sang together.

_"I was enchanted to meet you..." "I was enchanted to meet you too..."_

- The End -


End file.
